


Niall The Vampire Slayer: Dance With Me At Prom

by Lorelai3



Series: Niall The Vampire Slayer [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai3/pseuds/Lorelai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Into every generation a slayer is born: one in all the world, a chosen one. They alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. They will be the Slayer.”</p><p>It's prom night, Louis is the reining king but who will be his partner up on the dance floor? He has his heart set on his crush Dylan but after a run in with vampires and a few tears maybe his choice will change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall The Vampire Slayer: Dance With Me At Prom

Louis rolled over and slammed the button his alarm, the only thing dragging from his beautiful dream. He sat up in his bed, wiping away the last of his dream from his eyes. He got up and stretched, flexing his muscled chest as put on his slippers. As the alarm began to buzz again he stormed back over to the bed and slammed the alarm button off, “Ok Ok time to start another day.”

The third alarm began to ring and Louis grew impatient, he removed the batteries and jumped in the shower humming to himself.

He hopped out and got ready, his cheerleader outfit as usual. He made his way down to the kitchen, tying his apron around his waist, reaching back to secure it with a neat bow before starting breakfast. One coffee for his mother, two bowls of sugar puffs for Daisy and Phoebe, toast and tea for Lottie and a bowl of cork flakes for Felicity. Around the table were everyone’s breakfast all arranged to their favourite seats, along the bench were their packed lunches and by the front door were everyone’s coats, shoes and bags. Louis took a quick sip from his half a cup of tea and had a read of the paper (Four bodies in Sunnydale alley. Bite marks on each victim’s neck!)

He scanned the article before the stampede started, each sister racing down the stairs. He stood there with his arms open waiting, “Louis will you wash this?”

“Lou please iron that.”

“Please wash princess bears dress it’s yucky.”

And as if by magic Louis arms were filled with clothes, towels, socks and even a few Barbie dresses. He began his chores almost straight away, putting the washing machine on while they ate, folding up the clothes from the dryer as they all battled to get out of the door and as they ran out of the house he followed saying a goodbye to his exhausted mother. Louis knew she was tired, she was always tired due to the night shifts; a Louis knew he had to help; he was her ‘big boy’ now.

As he walked down the road with his sister, Daisy and Phoebe holding on to his hands the girls turned to him. “Louis why are you smiling so much?”

“Well today is nominations for Prom King.” 

“And you think your going to win? Good for you.” answered Daisy, she obviously didn’t realise Louis ALWAYS won. Louis walked each sister to school, getting a hug from the three youngest but Lottie just gave him a quick ‘I don’t want anyone to see me hugging my brother’ kind of hug.

Louis made his way to school; the minute he reached the premises he noticed the posters and flyers for Prom nominations. And on each wall, notice board and window was his poster. If he wanted votes he needed to advertise. He took a seat on the wooden bench waiting for his friends. But lucky him he got an unwanted surprise. Harry Styles wondering over to him with an apple in his hand. “Morning Louis. I noticed your lovely posters decorating the school grounds. It really is lovely seeing your face plastered all over.”

“What do you want Harry?”

Harry smirked, “Just letting you know how delightful you are.”

Louis snickered as he stood up, “Harry please, just don’t.”

Louis walked away from Harry; the curly haired boy couldn’t believe it. No witty comeback, no threat. He just shrugged it off and wondered to meet the lads. As Louis wondered through the school he found himself being surrounded by his friends, each on screaming about how many votes he had supposedly gotten, silencing them quick as he approached his crush. Dylan Robson, captain of the football team. He stood against his locker in his varsity jacket, his sunglasses covering his gorgeous brown eyes. “H-Hi Dylan.”

“Louis. Girls.”

The group of girls giggled and left, winking at Louis. “So Dylan. You going to be my date to Prom? I mean I am in the lead for Prom King.”

Dylan simply shrugged, “Guess so. Not really anyone else to take. But you’ll do.”

Louis could hear his brain screaming, ‘You’ll do? Is he shitting me?’

He continued to smile “Sounds great. Pick me up at 6?”

Dylan simply shrugged again. “Well can you not like, make your own way here?”

Louis’ smile slowly faded, why was Dylan being such a dick? “Oh yeah sure.”

Louis smiled again as he wondered off, so what if Dylan was being an ass, he was the hottest boy in school (Other than Louis) and he was captain of the football team. He was allowed to be a bit of an asshole. The day went by pretty fast; before he knew it Louis was on his way home to get ready. He hired a babysitter for the night; no way was he missing Prom. After what felt like hours he was finally ready, his hair brushed back with a bit of a quiff. He wore a white shirt and black tie with a black blazer and pants. Yup, he looked fabulous. He made his way to school; he noticed a group of three trying to break a window, morons trying to use rocks. He sighed as he walked past, that wasn’t his problem. He wondered through the corridors trying to find Dylan, he found him. With his hand on Martin McDonald’s ass. Louis’ eyes shot open, what the actual fuck.

“Aren’t you supposed to be going out with Louis?” asked Martin.

Dylan snickered, “Only coz I want Prom King Title. I mean you get to keep the crown too.”

Louis stormed off; he couldn’t help but let the tears flow from his eyes. What an absolute fucking twat he thought. He ran into the nearest closet and closed the door; nobody would look for him in here.

In the library, Niall, Zayn and Harry stood all dressed up in the library. None of them had dates, but they were still going to go, I mean who misses Prom. “What I don’t get is I thought Prom was for when you’ve left school?” asked Niall.

“Well this isn’t real Prom. It is a Prom but it’s more of a dance.”

“It’s august.”

“Well they think we deserve a little break. I mean it’s not so bad it’s an excuse to dress up and have a good laugh.” Added Harry. “Yes but please be on your guard tonight. A gathering of young teenagers is sure to attract the attention of vampires.” Added Tom. “We can handle it. Look at that nest I staked last night.”

“Yes you did very well. Seven vamps in one night. But still this could attract a lot of attention.”

Sure enough he was right, Niall’s head shot up as he heard a mixture of noises. He could hear the music coming from the gymnasium and the shouts of excitement. But mainly he could hear the snarls of a vampire and the smash of a window. He grabbed the stake from his bag and handed a bottle of water to Zayn.

“In case I get thirsty?”

“It’s holy water.”

Zayn mimed an embarrassed oh as he put it in his pocket. The team began to follow Niall from eh library and through the corridors. “I heard the glass break, think it came from the science block.” Said Niall as they patrolled the corridors. Harry stopped in his tracks as he heard a noise from the closet near by. He wondered off from the group and opened it, there on the floor sat Louis sobbing. He turned to see his friends were gone; all he could hear now was the snarling noise coming from a vampire. He jumped into the closet and locked the door. “Louis did you by any chance see any strangers wondering around?”

Between sniffs Louis nodded, “Yeah three guys outside. Figured it was a prank.”

“Well they weren’t playing a prank they’re very bad guys you moron.”

“What are you doing here Styles?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Hiding you idiot. And why are you crying?”

Louis couldn’t help but let out another sob, “My date was kissing another boy, and I heard him say he only wanted the Prom crown.”

“Is that seriously all you care about?”

Louis looked up at Harry, was he serious? “Yes. I really liked Dylan and he was going to play me. So yes right now that is my main priority. I thought he liked me.”

“Well that’s you all over isn’t it? Little Miss Popular everyone loves you. Your just seeking attention 24/7 Louis.”

Louis let out a sob, his face falling into his hands as he sat on the floor. Harry watched him, probably just being a drama queen as per usual. “Do you know why I try to be popular? The real reason I want attention.”

“Enlighten me.” Spat Harry.

“I am one of five. When I go home after school nobody asks about my day. My Mum says hello and then that’s all I get. No matter what how many trophies, ribbons, A+ papers I take home nobody bats an eyelid. At least in school people notice me. So yeah I may be selfish and stuck up but at least people notice me.”

Harry couldn’t help but feel sorry for the boy, he was so used to Louis being a stuck up princess, but seeing him sat on the floor crying, terrified and exposed. “I’ve never seen this side to you Louis.”

“Nobody has.”

“Do your friends know you feel this way?”

Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes. “My friends? I spend so much time talking to them but they don’t listen. They just smile and nod because they don’t want to get on my bad side.”

Harry actually hated seeing Louis so fragile. “And do you know why I always acknowledge you and your friends?”

“To make fun of us.”

“NO, because I know when I talk to you I get a real reaction.” He said letting out a small smile.

He grabbed his hand and pulled him up; the smaller boy stumbled and fell into Harry’s arms. The two of them just stared at each other before it happened. They crashed their lips together, Louis wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and Harry grabbing Louis’ waist. Between kisses they exchanged words, the odd ‘I hate you’ and ‘get stuffed’ before they continued to kiss. They only stopped then the closet door was ripped open, stood on the other side were Niall, Zayn and Tom. All three of them dropped their jaws and their eyes popped open.

“I can honestly say this is a lot worse than any vampire, demon or otherworldly creature.” Said Niall.

Zayn just walked away in confusion, he got as far as the boys toilets before letting out a scream. Three vampires stood snarling around the corner; the minute they spotted Zayn they chased him. Niall noticed and within seconds he had his stake at the ready. The vampires were just about to pounce towards the group before a loud yelp. “STOP RIGHT THERE!”

Louis let go of Harry and stormed over to the confused vampires, the three of them staring at the human in confusion. “Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Louis Tomlinson, and I’m angry. Tonight is my mother fucking Prom and I am in the lead for Prom King. I don’t care who you are or what you want but you are not ruining this for me!” Spat Louis before landing a punch in the first vampire’s jaw, Zayn and Niall staring in confusion and shock, Harry just smirking at how feisty the boy can be. The other vampires hissed, Louis turning to Niall. “Well this is your part Blondie.”

Niall nodded and ran to the vamps, his foot colliding with the cheek of the biggest, his stake penetrating his heart, within seconds he was dust. The other vampire grabbed both of his arms, Zayn running behind his and opening the bottle in his bag, pouring it over the vamp. His skin began to burn as he hissed and snarled. “Holy water? Really?” he hissed.

Niall broke free from the vamp and twisted his arm, forcing him against the locker. Quickly turning him around and staking him. The group turned to see the last vampire standing there, “Freaks. And you, you don’t even deserve to be Prom king.”

Louis looked angry and offended, the others taking a step back as they heard his breathing increase. Louis held his hand out to Niall, the blond boy hesitantly handed his stake over to Louis with no question. “I’m Louis fucking Tomlinson, I deserve it, and I’ve worked for it. That’s the one thing no blood sucking asshole is going to take away from me.”

Louis kneed the vampire in the stomach, grabbing his hair he pulled him back and staked him in the shoulder. “Oops. I’ve got a bad aim.”

He staked him again just below the heart, the vampire groaning in agony. Then again in the hip, the group stared even more terrified of Louis. “Please stop; just dust me for God’s sake.”

“Ok.” Smiled Louis before plunging the stake through his heart, the body soon turning to a pile of dust. Louis turned to see the group staring at him, throwing the stake back to Niall he sighed. “Right you bunch of freaks. It’s our Prom and I think we should go.”

Louis stormed past the group and made his was to the gymnasium. Tom sighed as he took the steak and the holy water from the boys. “Go on you may as well. I mean you did all get dressed up.”

The trio smiled as they ran after Louis, Niall placing a kiss on Tom’s cheek to say thank you. As they walked in they couldn’t help but admire the decorations, ribbons and balloons everywhere. They stared in awe at the beautiful room filled with smartly dressed students. They could see Louis in the corner being questioned by his friends; he turned and smiled at Harry. Before they could decide what to do with their night the microphone began to screech, stood on the stage was Eleanor Calder. “Right guys time to announce our Prom King or Queen. I have in my hand the winner of the Prom crown.”

The suspense began to take its toll as the crowed observed nervously. “LOUIS!” she screeched, everyone burst into a fit of applauses and cheers as Louis made his way up the stage, Eleanor placing the crown on his head. “Thanks guys.” Smiled Louis, a little tear in his eyes.

Eleanor silenced the room before talking back into the micraphone, “And as part of your role as Prom King you get to decide. Who will be your royal partner?”

Louis looked through the crowed, he could see Dylan winking at him all smug, and he began to walk towards the stage before Louis had even said a word. “I chose. Harry Styles.”

Zayn and Niall’s eyes widened in shock and Harry spat out his drink, Dylan trying to shout over the music that had began playing. Harry couldn’t help but grin as he made his way over to the dance floor where Louis waited for him. He placed his arms around the smaller boy’s waist, Louis wrapping his around Harry’s shoulder. “It’s like something out of grease.” Said Niall.

“Hmm it does have that cheesy romcom thing about it. But with vampires instead of strict parents.” Smiled Zayn. Niall rolled his eyes and grabbed his hands, “Come on Malik. If Harry’s dancing so are we.”

Zayn giggled as he was dragged to the dance floor, the two of them began to dance along side Harry and Louis. Soon the entire dance floor was full of couples. Niall stopped at stared at Zayn. “What is it Niall?”

“Does this mean we have to let Louis join the Scooby’s?”

Zayn just burst out laughing at the idea, pulling Niall into a hug they continued to dance. So this wasn’t as bad a prom as they though, only a few dead bodies over the course of the week, more than ten vamps were dusted and they Louis might not be a bitch to them anymore. It was kind of a victory.


End file.
